Perfect Day For A White Wedding
by canny-bairn
Summary: Garcia invites Hotch to be her guest, at one wedding he will never forget. Written for CCOAC Wedding Bells Challenge.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing relating to Criminal Minds or any brands, organisations etc mentioned in this story.**

**This is story is wrote for the CCOAC Wedding Bells Challenge.**

**My characters were Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner (who I really wanted because I already had this story planned and it was quick to write with insomnia, so yay!)**

**The prompts I chose changed from when I signed up, so instead I used wedding vows, an Officiate, wedding toast mentions of bride gown, wedding mishap and wedding veil. **

**I hope this fits the bill for this challenge, it is a JJ/Hotch fic but Garcia is one of the main characters.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Looking into the mirror, grading her appearance for the upcoming nuptials, Penelope Garcia grinned gleefully.

The simple plum A-line dress with pleats across the bust, faux champagne coloured fur jacket and sparkly gold heels completed the elegant, subdued look for the BAU's technical analyst. Rather than looking her usual eclectic self, she appeared and felt romantic and graceful, as she patted the end of a curl in her now platinum, 1940's inspired curled hair.

Everything was now in place.

There was nothing left to be done, other than get to the romantic destination.

The knock on the apartment door had her jumping on the spot in excitement before she reached for the door handle.

"Wow." Her guest praised in surprise as he took in the graceful appearance of his usually exuberant colleague. "You look beautiful, Penelope."

She brightened even more under his praise, before she inspected his tuxedo and styled hair. "You don't look too bad yourself boss-man."

Hotch smiled his thanks before looking at the object in his hand awkwardly. "JJ told me that you might require this."

Garcia took the box off the blushing profiler, and gasped gratefully at the white orchid wrist corsage before indicating that he should place into onto her wrist. "Thank you. It finishes off my outfit."

"Good." Hotch sighed in relief as she kissed his cheek. "I wasn't sure what to expect today, with you being the Officiate."

"What you pictured, wacky colours, headpieces, clowns, acrobats and other circus folks?" Garcia frowned mockingly.

He scoffed lightly. "Something like that."

"Don't worry, today is going to be very glamorous and smart. The bride is very classy and so is her man. They would never want to make things too out there. No matter how much I try to interfere." She explained with a shake of her head.

Side by side, they left the apartment and walked to Hotch's sedan which was parked outside the TA's home.

Hotch held the door open for her, the perfect gentleman that he was, before getting into the driver's seat and beginning the journey across town towards the Arts Club of Washington DC.

"So I know that I owe you after you took Jack shopping last weekend, and you had and I quote the bestest time ever, but can I ask why you asked me as you date to your friends' wedding?" He asked in curiosity as his younger colleague hummed along to the quiet radio.

Garcia turned her head to beam brightly at him. "We're going to have fun, Hotch, that's why."

"I'm sure you would have had a lot more fun with Derek, or JJ or anyone on the team for that matter. I'm not exactly known for having fun." Hotch stated solemnly.

Garcia scoffed lightly. "Oh I don't know Hotstuff, I've heard some stories about you cutting loose over the years."

"Heard stories from whom?" Hotch's jaw dropped as the rest of his body tensed in worry.

She sniggered conspiratorially. "My lips are sealed."

"Fine." Hotch relaxed knowing the conversation would go no further. "Tell me something about the happy couple."

"Why?" Garcia queried hesitantly.

The driver smirked as he caught his companion's uncertain gaze. "I would like to know something about the people's wedding I'm going too."

"What do you want to know?" She prompted.

Hotch shrugged in thought. "Well, how did you meet them?"

"Erm, I've been friends with them a long time, through my plays that I do every now and again." She explained vaguely.

"They're both actors?" He asked.

"Sure. They're amazing actors." Garcia nodded.

"They perform in plays together?" He pushed.

She smiled widely. "Every play they do, they do together."

"I don't think you've even told me their names?" Hotch's forehead crinkled in disbelief that he was been dragged to some strangers special day with the demanding woman next to him.

"Janice and Andrew." She answered instantly.

Hotch smiled. "You must be close to them if they've asked you officiate?"

"Janice is like a sister to me." Garcia revealed affectionately.

"I'm surprised we haven't met them before." He mused out loud.

Garcia tensed visibly. "Morgan has and I mention them all the time. Don't you ever listen to the personal talk in the office?"

"I'm usually a little distracted at work. You know this, so why didn't you bring someone as attentive as Morgan, as your plus one again?" He questioned in humour.

"He's busy with his latest fling." She huffed in disappointment. "Besides, we rarely do things together, just you and I, and I thought this would be nice."

Nodding in agreement made her smile in satisfaction. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I have the vows and all the pomp and circumstances wrote down. Do you mind if I practice on you?" Garcia rummaged through her small silver clutch bag to find her notes.

"Of course not." Hotch slowed the car down as the car got caught up in traffic.

"Great." Garcia coughed to clear her throat before beginning. "Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between two of our own. Jan and Andy."

"Strong start." Hotch approved with a smirk.

Garcia beamed. "The story of Jan and Andy is one familiar to us all. Girl met boy. Boy was married. Girl got with child. Boy was single. Girl got married. Boy dated other girls. Girl and boy went through hell and came together in a blaze of fiery passion. Jan asked me today not to get too carried away with my crazy ass stories or exuberance as she put it, so I won't go into detail about the inner workings of their sizzling hot relationship."

Hotch chuckled feeling as though the couple had no idea what they were getting into by letting Garcia be in charge of the ceremony, before she continued. "But I would like to tell you all my thoughts about why these two gorgeous people belong together."

"BTW, there are many, many reasons why this man belongs with this woman. But most importantly, she makes him smile. He makes her laugh with his corny jokes. They have this weird eye connection thing, where neither of them has to say one word but they can have an entire conversation." She paused momentarily to contain her happiness. "They watch each other constantly, whether they're looking at their finest attributes or just to make sure the other is doing okay. Honestly, they belong together because they're both solid rocks to everyone around them, and they both need that special warm and loving someone to support them. Already they have a home and a life together, which they have decided needs this moment to move them on to the next chapter of their lives together, as one. This woman loves this man like no other and this man better love this woman with all his might or he'll have me to deal with."

"That's beautiful and a little threatening." Hotch sniggered.

"I'm not done yet." She snapped in humour. "As I was saying, before Agent Hotchner, rudely interrupted me, Jan and Andy belong together because in spite of all the big things that brought them together; the job, the kids and their life experiences, it's the little things that keep them together. It's the way they look at each other, the shared smirks and eye rolls, the constant hand holding, their secrets big and small, and their unconditional love that holds them together."

The internet ordained Officiate grinned at the imaginary couple from where she sat in the passenger's seat. "I love you both and I can't wait to see your love for each other, blossom more and more each day. In a moment you're both going to declare your love and bind your life together in front of your gathered family. But first take a look around. These people gathered here today, are here because they love you. Why they love you is because you two are the glue that keep us together. Jan you are our heart and Andy you've been our protector for so many years. Now let's exchange vows and get you two married."

Hotch sighed in heartfelt. "Wow that was really nice, Garcia."

"Thanks." She wiped a tear from her eye discreetly as she glanced out of the window.

Hotch allowed her a moments silence before he slowed the car down to turn into the valet parking. "We're here."

Garcia smiled at her long time supervisor as he passed his keys to the valet man and moved around the car to open her door and to take her hand so she didn't trip on her dress. Garcia thanked him as she linked arms with the gentlemanly profiler, before looking around at the infamous Arts Club.

There were candles, flowers and lights decorating the red brick building, adding to the atmosphere of the historic building.

"Do you know this place?" Garcia asked as they entered the spacious but empty lobby, grabbing a glass of champagne each, obviously the first guests to arrive being the involved in the bridal party.

Hotch nodded as he looked around the inviting room. "I've been here before, for a function."

"I heard you had some fun for once." Garcia quipped with a nudge of her hip to his, causing him to blush uncharacteristically.

Before he could reply, a young woman with wild red, curly hair and assumingly a server at the party based on her black uniform approached them, focusing on Garcia alone. "Oh My God, you're the woman who is presiding over the ceremony, right?"

"Erm, yes." Garcia looked at Hotch in confusion.

The woman leaned in closely and kept her voice low so only the two BAU agents could hear her, in case any guests arrived behind them. "You haven't seen the groom by any chance have you?"

"Andy's vanished?" Garcia gasped in disbelief.

She nodded in mortification. "Nobody could find him. The guests are already starting to arrive and the wedding planner pointed you out, said you might know where he'd go."

"Does the bride know?" The TA wondered with a sense of doom overcoming her.

"Apparently she thinks something is up. She's getting ready in one of the back rooms but the planner is stressing everyone out." The server shook her head in frustration.

"This is bad." Garcia muttered. "Very, very bad."

Hotch took the glass off of his stunned friend and took hold of her shoulders. "Take a breath... That's it. What can I do to help?"

"I'm going to check in the parking lot, he might be having a smoke or first I'll try and get to a computer and locate his cell. Can you go and see if the bride is freaking out and if she is, white wine helps." Garcia instructed.

Hotch groaned in discomfort. "But she doesn't know me, surely there's someone else more..."

Garcia patted his cheek friendly. "Just be a good Samaritan and help me. I swear to God this wedding is going to go ahead whether or not there is a groom. Can you take him back to the brides' suite?"

The young woman nodded pointing back to the entrance of the building. "Sure, this way."

Hotch reluctantly followed the hired waitress back outside and around to a side entrance, to apparently avoid causing a scene with the few guests, who were sitting in the makeshift bar outside the bridal suite.

The server pointed to a room and told him she'd be back with a glass of wine in a few minutes. Steeling himself, the profiler moaned at the situation he found himself in before knocking on the wooden door.

"Hello, Janice?" Hotch entered the room slowly, not wanting to scare any unassuming female. "Penelope Garcia sent me to see..."

"Hi." JJ grinned as she stood before him, wearing a simple cream strapless, knee length 1950's gown with a sweetheart line, gold heels and a birdcage veil.

"Hi." Hotch took in her appearance in shock. "Look at you, you're... wow."

JJ bit her red painted lips nervously as she took a step towards him. "So, you're here. Garcia got you here in one piece."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked in confusion, his voice croaking while JJ continued to walk slowly towards him.

"You once said that it was my choice." She began hesitantly.

"What?" He swallowed as his eyes trailed up and down her petite frame.

"When we talked about marriage, you said it was my choice." JJ stated softly.

"I..." She pressed up against him when he tried to speak, and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

Pulling back, JJ tilted her head to the side and smiled lovingly. "I'm not very spontaneous, or romantic or completely decisive. I'm emotionally damaged and I hate being the centre of attention. But I do love being the centre of your world, just as you're the centre of mine. I love you more than any other person I've met, bar our sons and I want to marry you today."

"Today?" Hotch squeaked.

JJ nodded with a small chuckle escaping her lips. "In about fifteen minutes."

The unsuspecting groom stared at his waiting bride in disbelief before whispering his response. "Okay."

"Okay?" JJ's eyes glistened as she repeated is one word answer.

Hotch sighed, releasing a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "You've put in a lot of effort for today, haven't you?"

"I wanted today to be special for you. You take care of me all the time and I wanted you to know that I love you and I appreciate you. I wanted to surprise you and make this day as magical as you make my every day." JJ answered with an excited grin.

Hotch cupped her cheek with his palm before hovering his lips over hers. "You're pretty amazing, you know that right?"

They kissed languidly before it became heated and the need for oxygen overtook them, then JJ ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Meet me at the altar?"

"Where would that be?" He asked with a small, overwhelmed laugh.

JJ laughed with him at the absurdity of the surprise wedding she sprung on him. "Do you remember where we had our first kiss?"

"Of course, we snuck away upstairs to the Salon, during the most boring fundraiser which Jess dragged us into, to support her husband." Hotch recalled dryly.

She rested her hands onto his chest, grateful for their closeness. "Don't be too harsh on her, she did play our matchmaker and that night was magical for me."

"So I'll meet you upstairs?" He asked finally after they resumed kissing.

JJ glanced behind the groom at her hovering best friend. "Garcia will escort you."

Hotch turned with JJ still in his arms to see Garcia innocently pretending that she wasn't watching her two best friends.

Hotch pressed another kiss to JJ's forehead before releasing her into Prentiss' care who suddenly appeared with a wide smile on her face and quickly separated the couple.

He met Garcia's guilty expression and raised an eye. "Jan and Andy, huh?"

"Meet Jan." She gestured behind her to the female server who had led him to his bride.

Janice waved happily. "Hey, congratulations."

"Thanks." Hotch nodded his gratitude. "Andy not around?"

"He's playing the piano and his name is actually Ben Andrews." Garcia answered pointing to the floor above them where the music could be heard drifting through the historic home.

"I see." He shook his head once again in disbelief as he followed the team's busybody through the building taking in the romantic decorations only to find his team and their significant others, his brother, Jess and her family and JJ's mother waiting for him eager, to hear all the details and anticipating whether or not there would be a wedding.

A quarter of an hour later, JJ appeared in the doorway opposite to where he stood under a flowered arch and Hotch watched as she walked down the aisle with Jack and Henry at either side, following Prentiss towards him. Rossi pressed a reassuring hand against his shoulder as he stood in as Hotch's best man.

The ceremony passed with familiar words to the groom's ears before Garcia smirked at the couple holding hands. "Jayje you are our heart and soul, and Aaron you've been our watcher and protector for so many years. Now let's exchange vows and get you two kids married."

Hotch rolled his eyes realising now the impact of Garcia's earlier practicing while rubbing his thumb lovingly over JJ's thumb who was looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Aww, look at you two." Garcia sighed taking a moment out of her officiating duties.

"PG." Prentiss hissed for her to continue as the small wedding party laughed.

Garcia stuck her tongue out at her brunette friend before turning to the bride. "JJ, look into your boos eyes and repeat after me."

JJ raised her eyebrow at her friend who was stifling a chuckle, but repeated her words instantly. "I Jennifer, take you Aaron as my confidant, my best friend, my partner and lover, the father of my children and my husband forever more. I promise to spend my days loving and supporting you, the nights making awe-inspiring love, and the rest of my life standing by your side, holding your hand and making you smile."

"Now Aaron, I know this is a new concept for you, but please say as I say." Garcia quipped mischievously.

Hotch nodded nervously. "I Aaron, take you Jennifer as my confidant, my best friend, my partner and lover, the mother of my children and my wife from now till eternity. I promise to spend my days loving and supporting you, the nights making fiery passionate love and the rest of my life standing by your side, holding your hand and making you smile."

"I love you." They mouthed to each other before kissing chastely.

Garcia dabbed her teary eyes with a handkerchief Rossi had handed her. "Aww. Now can David and Emily please pass JJ and Hotch, their rings, which symbolise their commitment announced here today, of the undying love and respect for one another."

JJ placed the ring onto Hotch's finger as Garcia continued. "Do you Jennifer take Aaron to be your hubby?"

"I do." JJ beamed brightly.

Garcia jumped excitedly on the spot. "Do you Aaron, take JJ to be your wifey?"

"Of course I do." Hotch raised his brides hand to his lips after slipping the ring into place.

"Then with your family as your witnesses, you are now man and wife, so say I." Hotch and JJ exchanged a glance with each other before looking back to the Officiate. "Yeah go ahead and kiss, you crazy kids you."

A loud applause rang out among the congregation and the congratulations and party quickly moved on to the reception area in the gallery.

Everyone sat down for dinner and took numerous photos, making speeches and poking fun at Hotch who had been oblivious to the day which had obviously been in motion for a long time.

All the while, the blissfully happy couple held hands and stole chaste kisses all under the watchful and relieved gaze of their own fairy godmother, Penelope Garcia.

Once the music started, the wedding party instantly moved away from the tables and towards the dance area.

Hotch pulled away from JJ who had been emotionally distracted by their two sons who insisted that they have a dance with their mom, allowing the Unit Chief to approach the schemer who'd brought him to his true love that day.

He nodded to Kevin, whose arms Garcia was in before holding out a hand. "Penelope, may I have this dance."

"Why of course, Hotstuff." She retorted with a grin.

They danced along to the music in silence for a few seconds before Hotch met her eyes. "Thank you for today and for all you've done over the last few years."

Garcia sniffled quietly before glancing over to where her best friend was holding hands and dancing along to the music with her two sons. "You and JJ are my family, those two boys are my nephews and that baby on the way is going to be my first niece."

"JJ told you?" Hotch froze suddenly.

Garcia shook her head and forced him to start moving again. "Don't worry, I've kept it to myself although, I don't know why you don't want anyone else to know yet. Everything is going to be fine."

"It's JJ's call." Hotch smiled thinly, knowing his new wife insisted they waited until they reached the twelve week scan before saying anything, before his mind drifted back to his dance partner's earlier words. "You think the baby is going to be a girl?"

"She's glowing." She remarked.

It was Hotch's turn to grin at the bride. "Yeah, she is."

"You're happy?" Garcia asked with a raised eye.

Hotch nodded instantly. "I'm ecstatic."

"Good. Now make a damn speech before I do again." Garcia laughed before forcing the musicians to silence. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

"Thank you, Penelope." Hotch rolled his eyes at her forcefulness before moving to JJ's side. "As you already know, I had no idea when I got up this morning, that by the end of the day, I'd be a married man."

They room burst into clusters of chuckles as he continued. "So, thank you for being here today. I can't imagine a group of people I would want to deceive me and force me into a shotgun wedding."

JJ elbowed his stomach, causing more laughter. "Hey."

Hotch kissed the side of her head, holding back his own chuckle as he spoke. "I've wanted to marry this woman for the longest time, but I promised her, three weeks into dating that I wouldn't propose marriage. We agreed that if we were to ever do this, it would be JJ's decision. I had no idea that when making that promise that this day would actually happen or that I wouldn't know about it until 15 minutes before the actual ceremony." He paused to pick up Henry, who was tugging at the side of his trousers. "Today JJ, you've made me the happiest man alive. I know how lucky I am. I never thought, two years ago I could be this happy but you've made it happen. I love you and thank you for being by my side."

"I love you too." JJ cooed as they kissed at the sound of clapping only to be parted by her son's hand on their faces.

"Yucky kissing." Henry patted their faces causing everyone to laugh once more.

Hotch silenced the group after placing Henry back on the ground beside his older brother. "There's just one more person I'd like to thank specifically, and that is Penelope Garcia. JJ told me you organised this whole thing, getting us this place and sorting out the surprise for me. You delivered such a unique and personal ceremony that we'll never forget all you've done for us. We're so lucky to have you as our sister and an aunt to our kids. Thank you."

"Oh you." Garcia blubbered outwardly as she crossed the dance floor to drag the couple into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Penelope." Hotch hugged his emotional friend tightly as she embraced him.

Garcia pulled back to meet his affectionate gaze with a proud smile. "Aaron, you are more than welcome. Just take care of our family."

"Always." Hotch promised with a kiss to her cheek.

**The End**

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
